Dan's misfortune
Dan was one of your average teens getting high, hanging out you know teenage things he quite enjoyed his lifestyle such a shame this story brings a whole sudden change to his life. The Story Dan and his friends were hanging round the local McDonald’s having usual conversations. "Hey have you heard about Death Metal Bandits’ sudden popularity boost?" said one of his friends called Jacob a rather obese guy who always tried smuggling food where-ever he went. "Yeah." said Phil a rather skinny lad who looked as though a small gust of wind could break his spine in seconds "I heard it's because of this robotic dinosaur they put up". Dan just smirked with a look of mischief he was a hefty lad who often enjoyed finding trouble "How about we trash it before they leave town?" Phil and Jacob looked at each other before exchanging grins and looking back at Dan. "Sure, why not?" said Phil. "I could go for something fun" Jacob replied not realizing a nearby dog had caught scent of a burger he had hidden in his hoodie, It ran towards Jacob with a hungry look in its eyes only to be sent rolling back by his tree trunk of a leg. they waited till night and ran over to the beach where the Death Metal Bandits were getting ready to leave the band had just finished removing their instruments from the stage and they walked to their trailer to discuss where to perform next, Dan, Jacob and Phil sneaked past the trailer and behind stage where a beautiful scale model canvas awaited them. "hey Jacob pass the spray paint" Phil said as he began to climb the robotic dinosaur Jacob threw him a spray can with a red label and he began to paint round the dinosaur’s mouth,Dan was on the back replacing the Death Metal Bandits’ banner with a banner of his own which claimed how much the band sucked and Jacob was trying to put a dent in the legs with a golf club he took with him for the occasion. After vandalizing the robotic T-Rex they fled to Mac's arcade and hid near the trash a guy came up from behind the arcade Phil screamed upon seeing him "whoa whoa whoa easy" said the guy he wore a black beanie and hid his eyes behind purple shades he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag "I'm here to offer you a deal" "Err, I was told I can't use that stuff" Jacob replied with a concerned expression "Sure how much are you selling for" Dan replied Jacob and Phil exchanged shocked expressions as Dan handed the guy some money in return for the bag "Be warned they cause wild trips the like you have never seen" the guy said going back behind the arcade Dan opened the bag to find 3 mushrooms he offered one to Phil and Jacob they both declined fearing the effects Dan ate one he didn't feel or see anything different "The cheapskate ripped me off!" Dan yelled in anger "Forget this I’m going to bed see you two next day". the next morning Dan awoke still feeling no different he went downstairs to get some breakfast when he was stopped in his tracks by two snakes about as tall as him "Hiss, we have to talk" said one snake in a raspy voice that belonged to his father. "We are concerned about the things you might be doing about there" the other snake said in his mother’s voice. Dan was afraid seeing these two snakes acting like they were his parents he ran out the door as fast as he could but before he could stop and look he had fallen into a spiraling vortex he screamed as he was thrown left and right before landing in the middle of town he heard the sound of loud footsteps he looked behind him to see a red light beaming from behind a building followed by a large reptile like foot covered in scales and metal Dan watched jaw dropped as the vandalized robot dinosaur from last night stormed down the street letting out a metallic roar Dan ran into the ally trying to hide from the fiend. "This can't be happening, this can't be real" Dan said in fear hoping the cyborg T-Rex couldn't see him he looked forward and gasped as he saw the man who gave him the mushroom "You see what I mean yet" he said laughing as he walked through a door Dan followed him to find himself in an arcade with two machines one was a claw machine he was shocked to see that inside it was multiple plushes all resembling Jacob the other was one of the more classic arcade games and showed Phil running through a maze as 4 ghosts were behind giving chase "They tried to warn you." "Why?" Dan cried the roof being removed by metal claws as the robot dinosaur threw the roof else where and grabbed Dan with its jaws throwing him into the air as it clamped it's jaws shut Dan woke up again his friends parents and a doctor surrounding him on a hospital bed "what happened?" Dan said weakly "You ingested a drugged mushroom" the doctor said with a stern expression "You got a infection from the cocaine that was injected into the fungi, we tried to cure it but there was no other choice we had to guide it into your leg and saw it off" Dan raised his head looking at the lump that was once his left leg. "We are sorry for your lost son." his father said a saddened look in his eyes Dan now spends his days in a wheelchair him and his friends still hang out at times though he stays well clear away from drugs sometimes at night though when he sleeps he can see the dealer laughing as he dangles Dan's left leg above him. Brought to you by ManBanana self proclaimed semi dandy expert Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Trick or Treat 2015